HalfLife 2: Episode 3: Sowdown in SwizerLand
by Knowbody
Summary: The wrold is threaten by manmen with paticle accelorator, and only Gordon Fremen can stop.
1. The Begining

Half-Life 2: Episode 3: Sowdown in SwizerLand: The Beginning

I was a dark and stromy nigt, and all were asleap except for Gorden Freedman, who was staying late at the ofice waiting for the result to arrive from study which he was runnin but was talking surprisingly long. He was parsing thr time reding copy of Scienfic american when his fiend and collegue Biff enters office, yelling "Groden! You CANNOT believes this result I have arriveat! Gorden got up frenticaly and stolled over to Biff, all but riping report from fist. he read carefully: "OH NOE! This menas we have only 24 hours left to stop collider from being activate!"

6:43 PM GENEVA, SWIZERLAND, BETWEEN THE JUNA MOUNTAINS AND ALPS

The door bursts open with the might of Gorden and Bill stroming throug the door. The scientists look on surprised with expresson. What are you dong here?" head scientist asks, YOU MUST STOP PARTICLE ACCeLLEROTOR" Freedman and Biff shout in togertherness. "If you don ot, proton beam wavefrom will clolapse!?"

"Hahahahaha", the lead scitenist laughed. "You fools have come to late tostop us." He signaled hands to other appartue science goons, who drawed rifles. "We do what must and what we can", leed goon said and shoot Bill straigt in the guts. Bill cried.

Bastards, shouted Gorden Freedman over agonize screams of his fromer best friend. "you all will pay!!'

And he pulled out granity gun and pulled their weapons out of air. The goons looked on in surprise and shocked, wandering how tis was possible. "Gravity gnu!", gorden freemann explained. Looked on in awe, then as he proceed to shoot their own guns at them until they are incapacitate. "Hahahahaha", the lead scienticst laughed again. "You may have gravity gun, MrFreedman, but I have PORTAL GUN!!", he said while pulling out portal gun and transporting himself and Gorden to TOP OF ALPS.

6:61 PM GENEVA, SWIZERLAND, ON TOP OF ALP

"this is where final baltle shall be foght, Mr. Freedman! Here on TOP OF ALPS! Gordon grimmaced and shot gravity gun at head of european organication for nucler research and developmant, who got pushed of mountain. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, as he fell.

"Anoter job well done", Gorden sad. "But now how am I supposed to get down form here?"

The End. OR IS IT??

"it is not", G-Man said. ;-)


	2. Gordon Meet Duke

Half-Life 2: Episode 3: Showdown in SwizerLand Part 2: Gordon Meets Duk

"What are you doing her?", Gorden Freemant asked, still standing on very top of the alp mountain. "I have come here to check your progress, naturally, the G-Mam repsonded.

"you have bein jekring me around for far to long", said Gorden. "Waht is collider busines all aboot?" -- "ALL indue time, Mr Freedman. Your the on who needs to find out this thing, but you canot do tis alone. The missin is far to dangerus. Thais is why I have previd help fro you", he said while opening portal again, and Gorden fell into it.

2:12 P M, THE NEXT DAY, BACK AT THE LABROTORY

Gordon woke up with spitting head aches, teh room spining around and around while he try to regein strenght. Hand come info focus and helps him upp. "Who ar you, stranger?" Gordon aksed incredlously. "The name's Duke. Duke nukem, to be more presic." Gordeon could not believe ears. Course He had hear of this Duke Nuken, savior of Los Angales during infamos HOLLYWOOD HOLOCAUST, but he never believes story were true. "I canot believe uts!" exlaimed Gorden. "Is it you, truly!?"

"I've come to kick ars and chew bubble gum, AND I'M ALL OUT OF GUN!"

"Before we findout whos behind tihs, Gorden said, "we must get rid of this hadron colider that was about to destoy entire world, and many oters." - I'm taking care of this", Duke said, and pressed atomic button that destroy hardon collider once and foe all. Apparture science building shook with vehement moton, and begun to crimble to bits and peaces. "We must get out of this!" Gorden yeled, but it was far too late, and he and duke got sucked into vortex, only to reemrge in otherwordly realms.

Duke and Freedman emerged in world neither of thme did ever see befor. The sky was pink and purple and flled with flying headcrabs, and though the streets looked just like the Los Angales they knew and luved, all pedastrians were posesed with crabs, and shoffling along streets. "It locks at thou we have entered alternate dimension, dukes" -- "yes, were invasions were sucesfull", said Duke. "we better get bearings", he said and approched headcrab pedrestrian to ask for direction. but pedestian did not answer, but attempted to bite duke in the arms. duke pulled out his big gun and shot zomby pedestrian until he was ded on grounds. That'll show him, accords duke, but what will we don now??

NARATOR: Will our heros ever be able to retrun to their world, and what damage has collapse of colider done to their word? Was duke jutstified in exploding it, or has he domed mankind for all erernty? Will Gorden be reuntieded with his beloved, Axel? Stay tuned for the next exiting instalment of HALF LIFE2: EPSODE 3!!


End file.
